Secret SantaSecret Friend 2012!
by Hogwarts Online II
Summary: Stories written for the Hogwarts Online II 2012 Secret Santa! Enjoy!
1. Christmas Memories for:Narcissa-Weasly

**Title: Christmas Memories **

**For: Karin, Narcissa-Weasly**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: Lola, WelcomeToLolaLand**

* * *

The windows where covered with snow. It was freezing outside, but the she only felt cold on the inside. It was her first Christmas alone. Well, she was not completely alone. She turned around and watched the eight month baby lying on the crib. He was sound asleep. He's red cheeks match the bright red hair that he wore at the moment. She thought maybe it was because he spent a lot of time with the Weasley's. Lots of red hair made quite an impression on the baby boy.

She remembered Nymphadora's first Christmas as if it was yesterday. They were having dinner with Ted's parents. Dora was just a baby, like Teddy. She was fascinated with the tree and its decorations, all the lights and fake snow the Muggles loved to put in their houses. She even had turned her hair white to her grandparents' surprise. It was a different Christmas. She was not used to all the warmth, hugs and presents. Her in-laws were really nice to her; they made her feel like family. Now she had a real family. Ted and Dora were all she needed to be happy, because they loved her as much as she loved them.

She approached the crib and watched her grandson. Tears began to fill her eyes. She missed her husband, always a kind lover; her daughter, with that spark of joy that made her unique; she even missed her son-in-law, always protective of his family. They were all gone. Gone because of those stupid ideas of blood purity. Ideas that had broken many families, killed lots of people and left without parents many children. She caressed the baby's cheek and sighed.

She wanted Teddy to have a family, like his mother did, like his father did, like she did. It had cost her everything to find happiness, everything. But at the end it was worth it. She was finally loved for real, she was finally happy. And now it was her turn to make sure that her only grandson was going to be happy. He was going to have his family.

A tapping on the window interrupted her thoughts. She approached and opened it to let a black owl enter.

"What do you have for me?" she spoke as she caressed the cold feathers of the bird. It extended its leg so Andromeda was able to withdraw the message.

She opened the letter and almost fainted.

_Dear Andy:_

_Merry Christmas sister. I know we´ve had our differences and that you've suffered a lot lately. I want to ask your forgiveness. I've been trying to write this letter for so long, I've tried so many times because I didn't know how to start it or what to say. This time of the year is supposed to be a time of forgiveness, of love, of family. That's why I now approach you._

_I hope you can forgive all these years of silence from me, for letting our family's stupid ideas separate me from you. Forgive me Andy. I'm really sorry for your losses. I know I can't understand the pain of losing your child, but believe me when I say that my niece was a really brave witch. She was indeed your daughter._

_I wish to invite you and your grandson to spend Christmas Eve with us. This will be a great step to healing ourselves. I really hope you can come._

_Love,_

_Cissy_

Fresh tears united to the dry ones already in the parchment. Her little sister had written to her. She had missed her sisters more than anything in the world. They were always together, playing and dreaming of the future. Of a future that never came, because of ideas that separate them. Bella never forgave her, she was dead to her. But her little Cissy had always been waiting for her to return. And now time had given them an opportunity to reunite again, to forgive the past and heal the wounds. Because there is nothing stronger than blood bonds, nothing. A small smile crept to her lips.

She was getting ready to leave when there was a knock on the door. She ran to open it.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Tonks." Harry Potter was standing on the doorway with two big boxes in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Harry, come in," she moved to let him through, "and I've already told you I'm Andromeda. You make me feel old when you call me Mrs."

Harry just smiled at the woman. He had gotten used to the strong resemblance to her sister Bellatrix Lestrange. They were like two copies, but the biggest difference between them, where their eyes. Andromeda's eyes were kind and loving. An expression he was sure Bellatrix could've never been able to reflect.

"I've brought some presents for you and for Teddy." He turned around to watch his godson. He was already awake watching them. Andromeda took the boxes and put them on a table.

"Please, open them," requested Harry. He was carrying baby Teddy in his arms. The little boy giggled and changed his hair to a darker shade.

Andromeda opened her present. It was a photo album. With pictures of her and Ted, of her beloved daughter and her husband, of her grandson and of her cousin Sirius. But it was the last picture that called her attention. It was a black and white picture of three girls with dresses, all of them hugging and giggling while they smiled to the camera. The Black Sisters. She let out a tear at the same time that she gave Harry a fond smile.

"Where did you get this?" She asked pointing showing him the picture. Harry smiled, he knew she would ask.

"I found it at Grimmauld Place, Sirius had it between his stuff."

"Thank you. This is the best gift that anyone has given me." Teddy extended his little chubby arms at her grandmother. Harry passed him to her.

"You're welcome. Once someone gave me something similar, and it has helped me remember the people I miss the most." They both smiled to each other comprehensively. They both had lost their families. "I hope you know that I'll make sure Teddy has a family that loves him and makes him happy. We will be his family."

Andromeda nodded and turned to look at Teddy, who was smiling at her. She was not alone, he was her family now.

When Harry left to the Weasley's, she was ready to leave. She hugged her grandson and whisper into his ear. "We're going back home." And with a loud 'pop' they disappeared.


	2. Very dangerous for:MadameGiry25

**Title: Very dangerous, but absolutely not harmful  
For: MadameGiry25 – Giry  
House: Ravenclaw  
Name: Narcissa Weasly/Karin  
A story with Minerva and Severus, and some other teachers. Enjoy.**

* * *

A small group of teachers were sitting in the teachers were sitting in the staff room. Just a moment ago Dumbledore had told them that he was sure they would come up with something spending, smiled and left in his bright red robes with small blue birds.

Minerva McGonagall looked down at the blank permanent in front of her. Blinked once again and looked up at her colleagues before banging her head loudly at the table three times. Pomona Sprout nervously started taping her fingers as she mumbled names of different plants under her breath. Severus Snape had a sour expression on his face that he usually saved for the Gryffindors. Quirinus Quirrell was biting on his nails and looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, they all did.

Only the tinny Filius Flitwick had leaned over his pergament, scribbling down ideas and notes. After a minute or two he gathered his stuff and stood up. "Good luck everyone," his squeaky voice was filled with excitement. "I'm going to set up my room now."

Minerva looked up from the table, trying to get back somewhat to her normal acting. After all, she was a professor. "That's impossible, how could he figure out something so fast?"

Pomona shrugged "He's a Ravenclaw after all, no offence Quirinus."

Quirinus didn't in any way show that he had noticed what she said, he just continued gnawing.

"Still! It's a impossible task! How can he just walk in tell us to come up with something that should be able to stop _You-Know-Wh_o, but isn't harmful to the _students_ and then walk out again," Minerva raged.

If any of her students or former students saw how she acted around her colleagues their first thought would have been polyjuce potion.

Minerva continued her rant: "It is easier to block out the devil himself. And in only three days ti-"

Severus scowled in a way that could be seen as agreement. Pomona snapped her fingers.

"Devils snare," she called out. "That should work, thank you Minerva."

She was out through the door before she had finished speaking. Left on the table was all her things, hopefully she would remember to pick them up later. The three who where left sat quiet for twenty minutes trying to figure something out before Minerva once again broke the silence.

"How many did you pass for year seven advanced potions Severus? I noticed that none of the Gryffindors had it this year when I was looking at the schedules."

Severus turned his black eyes from the window to the woman that he had worked together with for the last ten years."Eight, finally most of the dunderheads are gone. Only four from Ravenclaw, two from Slytherin and Hufflepuff. The rest either failed or choose not to continue. I don't expect them to understand the fine art or potions."

Minerva had after many years learnt that it was no idea to argue with Severus about Gryffindor and simply let it pass. "I guess ms. Kingsley is one of the Ravenclaws, I have heard that she's trying to break her brothers old record."

Severus nodded slowly behind a curtain of greasy hair. "Yes, she isn't as hopeless as the others."

"I think she is very talented. I'm sure you will-" Minerva had turned to the dark arts professor to make him a part of the conversion to, but gone quiet when she saw that Quirinus weren't there. "Strange, I didn't notice him leaving, did you Severus?"

"You should learn to pay more attention to your surroundings Minerva."

As answer the potion master got a stern glare. "Thank you Severus for your advice. If I'm so inadvertent, maybe you should take care of all my detentions this year? We wouldn't want some of the students escape from their punishment."

Severus wisely choose to change subject before the transfiguration professor had him under a pile of work and extra duties."Have you figured anything out yet?"

"No, and I guess that neither have you?"

"That's correct."

"I have so many ideas, but most of them end with something far to dangerous. I can't risk killing a student because they don't react fast enough!"

"Don't react fast enough," Severus stopped to think for a moment."Maybe some kind of test. If they get to choose, then maybe I can side step-"

"Yes, that's a good idea."

Minerva reached for her quill to find it gone."Severus."

"Minerva. That was my idea and I won't let you use it." Only those who knew him well saw the very small humorous glint in his eyes.

"But I have nothing! Can't I just borrow this-"

"No it is mine idea and I won't have anyone steel it. Now when I think about it, I think I know what I will do."

"What?"

"You are just going to steal the idea."

"No, I'm not. Tell me."

Filius and Pomona passed the staff room many hours later when they had finished their work. Filius with feathers in his hair and Pomona with a red mark on her hand from the devils snare. Pomona was going to gather what she had left behind earlier. They both changed their mind when they heard the bickering.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

They didn't notice when the sun went down, neither when the clock showed midnight.

"As your former professor I order you to tell."

"No, I will not."

"I need some idea for my project!"

"Ah, the truth! You were going to steal my idea."

"No, I wasn't! Just tell me."

Finally, four in the morning Severus chuckled. "Goodnight Minerva, and good luck." He left.

Minerva stood alone in the room almost growling of frustration for almost a minute . Then she started laughing. Sometimes that was the only thing she could do after an argument with Severus. How boring it would be if she didn't have anyone to talk with. Not that she would ever tell Severus that.

There was still one problem left before she could go to sleep. Something very dangerous, but absolutely not harmful.

Of course, it would have to be better than anything Severus could come up with.


	3. A Normal Christmas for: oh nargles

**Title: A Normal Christmas **

**Written for: Oh Nargles aka Tenzy! I know you like Draco/Hermione stories. Happy Christmas!**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Author: Love From A Muggle aka Kara**

Italics are Draco's memory.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Author's note: AU! The epilogue didn't happen.

* * *

**'Relationships aren't **

**just formed. **

**They are created.'**

**Author Unknown **

Christmas had never been kind to Draco. Christmas in the past were always full of haunted memories, that is until a year after the war. The year that changed everything for Draco. The year he realized he was in love with Hermione Granger. He didn't know when he fell in love with her or why, but he assumed everything happened for a reason. Like the trial for his father for instance. It happened for a reason, and for a very good reason. Draco was secretly pleased his father was sent to Azkaban. The golden trio came to the trials. They had to testify, no not had to. They wanted to come to the trials. They wanted justice for the Death Eaters.

Each gave their own testimony, each said how Hermione was tortured. When she spoke of the horrible event, Draco hung his head in shame. How he wished he could have stopped it. He sometimes heard her cries at night in his nightmares. It wasn't until he kissed her after the trial that the nightmares stopped.

Hermione walked out of the court room in tears. Draco was waiting for her because he couldn't stand hearing her side of the story. One time during the testimony, she caught his eyes and stared at him for a long time. That was when he decided to walk out. He came up to her from behind, held her arm and forced her to turn around.

"It's alright, Harry. Go on without me, I'll catch up," she insisted as Harry pulled out his wand. He waited until Harry and Ron were out of sight before he made his move.

Draco pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her full on the lips. The odd thing was, she didn't try to stop him. She encouraged the kiss, fighting for dominance with his tongue. He pulled apart after two minutes of snogging.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"Not slapping me when I gave you a kiss. I thought you would pull away and slap me. But you wanted it too," he said with a grin. She blushed as he smiled at her.

"I wanted to thank you for testifying against my father. For telling the whole truth. He deserves Azkaban. Without your testimony, let's just say my life would be a living hell."

"So kissing me was the only way?" Hermione winked at him.

"I know we shouldn't be together, because you're on the good side and all, but couldn't we try it?"

"Who says we can't be together? All I did was kiss you back. That's all."

Draco was very confused. He himself didn't know why he kissed her. After all the hatred sent between them like fireworks sent in the sky, he knew deep down, somewhere there was a different feeling for her. The feeling bubbled over when he stared at her in the court room and she stared back. That was why he had to leave..

"Wait, are you saying you have feelings for me?" Draco asked as his eyes grew wide. He stepped back and started to pace.

"Yes, Draco. I didn't realize it until our eyes connected in the court room. As crazy as it seems, There's something deep inside me. I can't explain it."

He smiled as his fiance entered the threshold of his living room with a tray of coffee and biscuits. Draco knew this Christmas would be a good one. He had Hermione and that was all that mattered. Of course, their families and friends were surprised. Ron didn't speak to Hermione for a year, but is now coming together since he's been with Luna.

"Ron and Luna and Harry and Ginny will be over tonight for the Christmas Eve party," she said setting her tray down on the oak coffee table before her.

He caught her arm and twirled her so she could sit on his lap.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

" Isn't it funny how we turned out? I mean I seriously hated you. All of you. And now, now that my father's in jail, I can be friends and date you. I blame my father for the way I acted. Everything I did was because of him," he confessed.

"I know it was. You still irked us all though. You're lucky Ron's finally coming around. I think Luna is to thank for that."

"Yeah, remind me to do so tonight. I never thought I'd be friends with her either."

"There is one thing that is bugging me." Hermione frowned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's that?" he asked sitting up in his favorite armchair.

"Why didn't you help us when we were in your home being tortured?" She stood up, pulling away from him frowning. "I just can't get that out of my head."

"Honestly? I have no idea. I can't figure out why I wasn't helping. I mean I know I fought against you, but personally I think that was to obey my father's commands. You have to know if I could go back in time and fix it, I would," he said honestly. He was speaking from his heart, and knew she understood.

"I guess that makes since," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"I hope you can forgive me." Draco stood up, pulled her close and kissed her.

The grandfather clock chimed making them both jump.

" I've got to get ready! They'll be here soon for our Christmas party!" Hermione said pulling away from Draco.

He followed her to the bedroom they shared knowing everything would be alright. Before the guests arrived, they had a little fun together alone. When they finished, Draco knew things would fit perfectly into place. His father was far away from him and couldn't harm him or force him to do anything again.

He watched Hermione put on a red strapped v shaped dress and zippered it up on her side. She turned her head as he watched her curls fall into place. A smile formed as she watched him watch her.

"What?" she asked.

"This is the first Christmas in a long time I'll actually have a good memory." He smiled walking up to her.

"Draco, we don't have time for that. They will seriously be here any minute," she said assuming he wanted to make love again.

"I know. I just want to kiss you once more." He smiled as he pulled her close.

"I think we have time for one more kiss." She teased him.

He wrapped her arms around him and kissed her soft lips, taking in their moment forever. He knew this was where he wanted to be. As the snow started to fall, Draco kissed the woman of his dreams.


	4. Christmas Spirit for:ChatterChick

**Title: Christmas Spirit  
For: This story is a present for Val/ChatterChick  
House: Slytherin  
Name: oh nargles/Tenzy**

* * *

"You're sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Mum'll have kittens."

"We are married Bill."

"If you're sure."

* * *

Christmas at The Burrow was a tense affair, that Fleur noticed with a sigh. A sigh that was very much noticed by the woman to her left.

Molly Weasley was a woman Fleur admired. She had great tenacity and Fleur thought of her fondly, reminded greatly of her mother, but the woman to her left was not Molly Weasley. The woman to her left had been Molly Weasley but no longer was, and that saddened Fleur for a reason she could not describe.

It also gave Fleur determination. Determination to bring back life into the Weasleys.

They had all been trying, all of them, even George, the one that had lost his twin. It irritated Fleur that the Weasley matriarch had given up, enough to make her relapse into her roots and mutter in her mother language.

It had been a year, a year and seven months, Fleur had counted.

George's ear space seemed dull and pink, tears had dried up and Monsieur Weasley smiled.

Molly Weasley remained stubborn however, and in mourning.

It simply would not do Fleur decided, however much she was fond of Madame Weasley and the other witch gave her pause, the time for mourning had passed. It had passed not when the bodies where buried but the night when the tears came and pillows were shredded, Molly Weasley had done none of those things and Fleur had had enough of mourning.

"Are you happy Madame?"

The tension rose, if possible, and the others seated at the table rose their voices to suit the tension.

"Have you heard about the new Firebolt model that's out Harry?"

"I was on that a month ago Ron, took the liberty of getting us both ones with our names."

"Brilliant! I reckon I could finally - "

"Ginny could you pass me the marmalade?"

There was a pause there.

"Hermione it's dinner."

Hermione had the grace to blush.

"I mean, pass the salt please Ron."

The conversation continued and Fleur tuned it out in favour of glancing at Mrs Weasley.

"No."

The other woman's response startled Fleur, though she remained composed outwardly. She had expected the answer, except in more words.

Fleur sighed.

"What do you expect from me? My son died!"

The conversation continued to rise in pitch.

"Oi Ron, pass the salt!"

"It's closer to you George!"

"Harry did you get my memo from the Ministry, Kingsley said he passed it on to you."

"Did he? Oh yes! He did, I left it on your desk Hermione."

"Now Hermione you were telling me the function of a robot, how does one control a robot?"

"Right Mr Weasley! I'm not quite sure to be honest, robotics isn't my field of expertise. Dad knows a bit though, they just recently installed a robot that's supposed to automatically stamp papers."

"Where do they work again?"

"They're dentists, sort of like tooth healers."

"Ah."

Oddly it was Percy Weasley who broke.

"Right, now, everyone, I think we all need to just lower our voices!George get the salt, it's closer to you, no, wait, I need the salt, Ron, pass the salt. No, aargh, what I mean to say is, we all need to calm down."

Percy Weasley had always struck Fleur as the outsider of the Weasley family, when he spoke it was with a pompous attitude that grated on almost everyone's nerves. It had endeared Fleur at first, and then it had become irritating. Percy's outburst gave her a new form of appreciation for that particular Weasley.

"Oui, oui, might I suggest a Noel toast?"

The Weasleys looked confused for a moment before Hermione hastily explained.

Fleur shot the younger girl a grateful look before continuing.

"It's been almost two years since You-Know-Who - "

"Voldemort." said Harry almost instantaneously.

Fleur cleared her throat.

"Oui, Voldemort has fallen for almost two years now and I believe in the spirit of Noel we should relieve ourselves of burdens." Fleur shot a pointed look at Mrs Weasley.

Apparently Mrs Weasley had had enough.

"Now just what are you implying!"

It was a statement, not a question, and the other Weasleys sensed a storm.

Ignoring Bill's attempts to placate her Fleur drew herself up to her full height, dwarfing Mrs Weasley by more than a foot.

"I am not implying Madame Weasley, I am _saying_. I am saying this; your adamant refusal to let go is bringing down this family; your stubborn mourning for your lost son is causing you to neglect the ones you still have; how do you expect to raise a child in this environment of self-pity and death?"

Fleur waited with bated breath for a response, an outburst, a cry of anger. She did not expect tears. She had never seen Molly Weasley cry and was under the impression that although the woman was motherly and loving, she simply did not have time for tears.

"A - a child?"

Fleur caressed her stomach with a smile and nodded.

"Oui, a child."


	5. Waiting for for:Sophia Cooper

**Title: Waiting for the sunrise  
For: Sophia Cooper/Alanna  
House: Hufflepuff  
Name: Caveat Lector 52/Kayla**

* * *

Ten minutes left.

_'Stupid clock, move faster,'_ Nymphadora Tonks thought irritably, eyes glued to said appliance as it merrily counted down the minutes, the brass pendulum swinging back and forth in time with the _click-click-click_ of the second hand. Early morning sunlight was just starting to filter through the lacy drapes, filling the kitchen with dim light and long shadows.

Nine minutes. Nine minutes until the sun was fully risen. Nine minutes until the full moon broke its hold on her husband and he returns to his normal state of mind and body. Nine _agonizing long_ minutes until Tonks could race down the cellar steps and gather him in her arms.

It was a hellish wait.

Tonks ran a hand through her short hair (colored dark blue today), and stifled a yawn. She hadn't slept well the previous night. The bed felt too big, too cold, without Remus besides her; she missed his slow, even breather, the way he'd hold her close, and the gentle hands spread across the soft curve of her belly. She placed a hand on said curve, only just visible under her nightshirt, an old button down of her husband's. Sometimes, she could feel the baby kick, but this morning he was still._ 'I hope he's having pleasant dreams,'_ she thought absently, attention still mostly focused on the passing time.

The clock was so damn slow. Only two minutes had passed since she last peeked, seven more to go. She couldn't wait any longer; surely the transformation must be completely reversed by now. With a luxurious stretch she rose, dumped the remained of her coffee down the drain, and quickly made her way to the cellar door across the room.

The concrete steps were ice cold, making her toes instinctively curl away in protest. The lady Auror pulled her terry cloth robe tighter around her, reaching into one of the pockets to retrieve her wand.

_"Lumos,"_ a small but intense orb of white light appeared at the tip, illuminating the narrow corridor. She called down. "Remus, sweetheart?"

From the darkness below, she could hear faint scuffling, a few groans, and finally a reply. "I'm here, Dora," he sounded hoarse; a side effect of howling in rage all night, and Tonks (ashamed of her selfishness) was grateful they'd remembered to strengthen the Silencing Charm. She took the stairs two at a time, almost tipping on the hem of the robe in the process. Regaining her balance, she sent the glowing orb into the lamp above, flooding the room with light.

Remus—her kind, loving Remus—was lying in chains like an animal. He insisted on the bonds, terrified the wards won't be enough to stop him, but it broke her heart to see him like this. She rushes to his side; with a swish and a flick, the restraints vanish, and she gathers him in her arms. He grips her back, and they stay like that for several long moments, simply holding each other until the chill of the basement gets to be too much.

"Are you alright?" he asks, finally breaking the silence.

She laughs, forced and hollow, even to her own ears. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm fine," she adds, when he doesn't smile back.

He nods, looking a little less weary than he had a second ago. She helps him to his feet, supporting much of his weight as they stagger upstairs. He gets to the living room before collapsing, too exhausted to go any farther. With some gentle pokes and prods, she gets him to spread out on the couch. Summoning a blanket and pillow from the other room, she sets about making him comfortable, humming a few bars of him favorite song as she did so.

He smiles up at her, grateful, and a somewhat sad. "You're too good to me, Dora."

"Hush," she said soothingly, running a hand through his hair. Remus often got like this after the full moon; it only got worse when she got pregnant. She bent down and kissed him, a reassurance of her love. "I'll be right back," she pulled away, but he was already drifting off.

By now, the sun was fully above the horizon—_'took you long enough,'_ she grumbled—and the world was finally awake. From the window, she watched the paperboy (a chubby lad with hair so red she mistook him for a Weasley) peddle down the road, tossing thick bundled of paper with practiced easy. Birds flew overhead, filling the sky with their song, and all over the neighborhood she could see and hear Muggles starting up their cars, heading off for another day on the job.

Tonks closed the curtains with a snap. The world may be ready to be up, but she certainly wasn't. Going back to the sofa, the witch snuggled against her husband, sighing with content when his arms wrapped around her.

The sun rose on, the world entire world its day, but Remus and Tonks were blissfully unaware, locked in each other's embrace. For now, they were completely happy, until the next month when she had to wait for the sun rise again.


	6. We'll Be Okay for:WelcomeToLolaLand

**Title: We'll Be Okay  
For: Lola. 3  
House: Gryffindor  
Name: CityGirl419/ Destiny  
A/N: Hope you like it Lola! I tried my best to incorporate both Dramione and the Black Sisters. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

_"Draco,"_ Hermione giggled as he picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, making sure she wasn't going to fall. Draco held onto her tightly as they made their way through the gigantic house and toward his room. No one was home besides the house elves, so they didn't have to be quiet or anything. Draco wouldn't have brought her to his house if there would be someone there. It was too dangerous and no one knew he was dating her. In fact, Draco was pretty sure no one knew at all besides her two flanks. She told them everything and trusted them to not tell anyone. It was her life if they did, so Draco didn't mind.

Hermione didn't know exactly how they had ended up together. It was one of those things that just _happened_. One minute they were fighting and throwing curses in each others faces and the next they were kissing each other without people knowing. It was easy to be with someone and no one know when you weren't in school anymore. Especially when one of them hat their own flat. Draco wanted something out of his room though before they headed over to her house for a movie night.

They walked into his room like that. With Hermione in Draco's arms. He threw her on the bed and moved to hover over her. He smiled, something he only did with her, and leaned down to kiss her gently. She smiled in response. "Get what you need to get and then let's go. This house still creeps me out." She told him and he only just laughed. The house creeped him out too and he didn't have mudblood carved into her arm like a cattle being branded.

Draco pulled himself off the bed and went into his walk in closet, making sure Hermione didn't see what he grabbed and stuffed into his pocket. It was the ring he bought the night before. He was going to surprise Hermione tonight. He wasn't sure how she was going to react, but he hoped positively. He grabbed a shirt and pants to hide what he actually got. He walked out with them in his arms to see a questioning look on Hermione's face. "I'm staying the night at your place. I'll leave a note for my mom or something." Draco explained as he held back a laugh. He started walking to the door when he heard voices behind it. Shit.

"Get into the closet." He hissed at her quickly as she got off the bed and went into the closet like he said. It was ridiculous she had to hide, but she understood. She always understood. The door opened and Draco's mother and Bellatrix entered. They were screwed. Bella eyed him carefully. He hated that look. He wished Molly Weasley would have killed her when she was given the chance during the war.

"Who were you talking to?" Bella asked him suspiciously as she let herself into Draco's room. Of course she heard that. Why wouldn't she have.

Draco took a deep sigh and watched as she got closer and closer to the closet. "No one."

Bellatrix didn't seem to take that as a good enough answer. Draco's mother wasn't doing anything. Just watching. Why would she ever stick up to her own sister. Even if it was for her own son. That was just a ridiculous thought. Bellatrix rolled her eyes as if she knew for a fact that was a lie and pulled the closet door open to reveal a wide eyed Hermione. Bellatrix turned to look at Draco. Her face seething with anger. "The mudblood?" She asked incredulously as Hermione scurried to Draco's side, he slid an arm around her waist and held her close.

"Yeah. Uh. Mom, Aunt Bella. Hermione and I are dating." There. It was out. He was waiting for the explosion to erupt through the manor.

Instead Bellatrix laughed. "You are not dating her." Draco couldn't stand her. He was and he wasn't going to let anyone tell him otherwise.

"Yes. I am." He told her simply while his mother went to Bella's side quickly. What a traitor. "And you can't stop me."

It was then his mother decided to finally speak. "You will not live under this house and date a mudblood. I won't allow it. Especially not one so close to Potter after what he did to this family." Draco wouldn't stand for this. He was old enough. He was independent. He didn't need them. He grabbed his wand from out of his pocket and pointed it toward his closet again. His trunk came out of it and opened before clothes started flying in it. "What are you doing?" His mother asked him as she watched the clothes be packed away.

"I'm leaving. I'm not leaving Hermione. So I choose to leave you," Draco told her simply as he shrunk the trunk and it flew into his pocket. "I won't stand this anymore. I don't think like you both. So hope you have a nice life. Don't talk to me unless you can accept our relationship." With that, he leaned down to kiss Hermione as they apparated away and to her flat. They didn't talk as Draco went over to the couch and Hermione went to make tea. She came back and put her hand on his knee gently.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She told him in a small voice. He looked at her with his gentle gray eyes.

"Yeah. I did. I was tired of hiding it anyways." He wanted to be able to flaunt about his relationship with people. Or go out places on a date. Things that normal couples did. He was tired of hiding things and didn't want to deal with that anymore. Now that his mother and aunt knew, he didn't have to anymore. They could do those things and more importantly, Draco could ask her to marry him and could then announce it to the world. He couldn't be happier. He didn't mind that he wasn't at his house anymore. That technically he didn't know where he was living.

"You don't have a house now." Hermione pointed out the obvious with a hint of deviousness in her eyes.

Draco smiled in response. "No. I suppose I don't."

She reached over and intertwined their fingers together. "I suppose you'll just have to live here then." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. It was to Draco, but he didn't leave signs of it. She was perfect and he knew he made the right choice. He didn't care if he never spoke to his family again. Not everything had to do with your blood.

"I think that will work wonderfully. Especially since I have a question for you." Draco was more nervous about this than he should be. He wasn't doing it the traditional way. They weren't a traditional couple. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and smiled wide. "Hermione. I love you more than anything. More than my own flesh and blood. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" It wasn't the best proposal in the world, but to Hermione, it meant everything.

Her response wasn't the normal crying or anything. In fact, her response was exactly how Draco wanted it to be. Laced with essences of her own personality. "Hmm. I suppose I might just say yes to that." She laughed before leaning in to kiss Draco softly on the lips. They were happy with each other, and they weren't going to let anything or anyone separate them.

"Go back to your family!" Hermione screamed at him. They were fighting. She wasn't even sure why they were fighting. She couldn't remember the beginning of it. Something small that escalated into something big that she just couldn't take any longer. She had to voice her thoughts and it just brought the fighting back. Her mind was flashing back to third year when she punched Draco and wondered how she could do it again.

"Maybe I will! Will that make you happy?" Draco yelled back, tired of the fighting but not willing to give into her and let her win.

"Just go away!" She muttered before tears fell from her eyes. She slammed the bathroom door shut and slid down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest and sticking her face in them. She didn't like fighting with Draco. They had never fought like this before though. Outside the room, Draco's hands were running through his hair. He didn't like it either. He knew he had a temper and it tended to rise at the smallest little things. It didn't mean he wanted to leave or didn't love her. Their wedding was in two weeks. They were both probably just nervous.

Draco went and opened the door slowly. He didn't like seeing Hermione like that and knowing it was him that caused her to be like that. It made it five times worse. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in toward him. "I'm sorry." He whispered and she nodded her head before looking up at him. "I'm sorry too. I don't like fighting with you." Draco wiped the tears from her eyes. He didn't like it either.

"I love you, Hermione. So much."

"I love you too, Draco. More than anything." She muttered back. They would be okay.


	7. Flame for:CityGirl419

**Title: Flame  
For: CityGirl419/Desty  
House: Slytherin  
Name: MadameGiry25/Giry**

* * *

_Flicker_

Draco Malfoy stares into the flames, watching the sweltering, red fingers dance and thrash within the confines of the fireplace. The Slytherin common room is dark and deserted, the students having retreated to their dorms for the night. The only light comes from the roaring fire that blazes within the hearth. The light flickers on the pale face of the boy, reflecting off of the glassy surface of his eyes. Eyes that are so lost in contemplation that they cannot see the inferno.

* * *

_Isolation_

His face is a mask; no one would ever be able to guess the thoughts that are running through his mind. He is carved from stone, oblivious to the world around him. His mind is for one person. And that simple fact makes him hate himself. He will only think about her when he is alone. Isolation is what he needs in order to allow himself thoughts of this kind. He would never allow his friends to know how he feels. He would sooner die. They would never understand.

* * *

_Struggle_

He doesn't want to think about her. That Weasley girl with her flaming hair. Flaming. The word brings him back to consciousness to realize that the flames that now burn in front of him remind him of her. He can see her hair, the movements of her limbs, the red of her lips all reflected in the movements of the fire. He closes his eyes, trying to shake these thoughts away. It's impossible. He shouldn't be thinking like this. A man of his status can and should do much better than the likes of a blood traitor like her. He will give up these foolish thoughts and forget all about her. If only the passion that smolders in his mind would agree to this decision…

* * *

_Arrogant_

He knows that his parents would be horrified if they ever discovered he was contemplating the Weasley girl in this manner. And for good reason. She is just one of a family of blood traitors. A father with a ridiculous obsession with things that shouldn't concern him. His mother and brothers don't even warrant thinking about. He remembered feeling something resembling satisfaction when his father told him of the Ministry position of one of her elder brothers. At least one of her brothers saw the light and decided that he didn't need to conform to the expectations of his family. The girl wouldn't be like that, he felt certain. She was too friendly with Potter. No, it was impossible.

* * *

_Forgive_

And yet, this argument becomes increasingly more difficult to maintain. He tells himself that there is no reason for him to have any feelings for her. Her family makes it impossible. But he doesn't want it to be like that. It's possible that he could forgive her for her family. One can't help who one's parents are. But she could decide to break away from their influence, just like her brother had done. She didn't have to be like them.

* * *

_Collapse_

The argument begins to deteriorate. It is a decaying ruin of a great castle that is centuries old. The foundation has cracked and crumbled, making the entire structure unstable. Until the entire structure collapses. When it does, he feels a great weight lifting from his lungs. He hadn't realized that he had been suffocating under the weight of this feeling. He feels the air rushing into his lungs; it feels glorious. He stands, realizing that this was surely the right choice. He wants to tell her. He wants her to know. And he doesn't care anymore.

* * *

_Suffering_

Outside the common room, he feels the cold night air flow over his form. He pauses, his mind beginning to race once more. Not caring was one thing. But if word of this were to get out… he shakes his head, trying to get himself to understand. This was wrong. It was wrong of him not to care. But his mind ached at the thought… a passion suffering was enough to make him want to scream and curse in pain. No. Not pain. Agony. He can't just strike up a relationship with the Weasley girl. People would talk. People would laugh. His father would find out soon enough. The thought was horrible. The conflict in his mind screamed out into the darkness.

* * *

_Majestic_

He finds himself in another hall. He frowns, for he had been unaware of the fact that his feet had been moving. He realizes that he is very exposed. It wouldn't do for him to be caught out of bed at this hour. His vision is swimming as he attempts to clear his mind of the agony and the conflict. There is a sound. It is a very quiet sound, almost so unobtrusive that his mind doesn't register it. He feels a hand on his shoulder. His vision clears. He sees her. Her majestic, fiery hair stands up around her head, wild and tangled from sleep. She blinks weariness out of her eyes, obviously not quite sure what to make of him. She doesn't speak. She just looks at him, waiting.

* * *

_Crash_

His mind explodes at the sight of her. The train of his thoughts screeches to a halt, falling off of the rails and crashing into the ground, leaving him dazed. There is nothing. Nothing. He blinks back at her, wanting to say something but finding that words were impossible. He realizes that he is drenched in sweat as a draught sweeps through the hall, causing him to shiver despite the heat of his heart. He can't speak. He wants so desperately to tell her.

* * *

_Tremor_

She looks him up and down, a soft smile on her face. She nods knowingly, looking over her shoulder as though making sure that they were the only ones in the deserted hall. She stares into his eyes, waiting for permission. He can only nod. And she leans in, pressing her lips against his. They burn at her touch, he feels such a tremor, and yet he doesn't want her to stop. He leans into the kiss, closing his eyes and hungrily embraces the affection love that she offers him. He wants the moment to last forever.

* * *

_Scar_

The moment is over before he realizes it. She is gone, disappearing back into the portrait hole that leads into Gryffindor tower. He is left in the hall. Alone. He stares at the spot where she had stood only seconds before. He puts a finger to his lips, stroking them, feeling where she had been. And he feels a desire. A desire for that kiss to become a scar. He takes a deep breath, looking back at the path that leads to the dungeons. It's time to return to the common room.

* * *

The memory will last him for the rest of his life.


	8. There Might Be Hope for:MrsBates93

**Title: There Might Be Hope  
For: Sara, MrsBates93  
House: Hufflepuff  
Name: SnitchSeeker 101, Saffy**

* * *

****Hermione trailed her hand in the water as she sat by the lake. Staring down at her reflection, she was distracted by the colourful sunrise glinting on the surface of the lake. Her tears, she reasoned, should fall here and not her warm pillow in Gryffindor tower. Here, where two months ago, Viktor had dived, never to return, but instead forced to stay with the mermaids forever. A charm, cast by Dumbledore, had protected all contestants from drowning, but since Viktor arrived at the bottom after the hours' time limit was up, there was nothing to stop the mermaid's instant fascination with the half-shark, half-man. Hermione sighed. Although she knew he was fine under the forbidding surface of the water, she still missed him like crazy. Ron had refused to speak to her ever since the Yule Ball and Hermione just felt so lonely.

Another tear dripped down her face. She tensed. She could feel someone nearby, their stare burning into the back of her neck. Slowly, she turned her head, only to be shocked at the sight of the perfectly groomed white-blonde hair, and the piercing blue eyes that stared into her own, carrying her gaze and causing a blush to creep up her cheeks.

**Hermione POV**

**What am I doing? It's Draco Malfoy! You've hated him since first year. You punched him in the face last year, remember? It's just the way he's looking at you now… oh god, Hermione, stop blushing, you look like a tomato!**

_Draco POV_

_Who is that, sitting by the lake? Oh, it's Granger. I haven't seen her for a while. She looks good. She looked amazing at the Yule Ball though, with her pink dress. Now she's blushing, it's kind of cute actually… wait, what am I thinking? Granger… cute?! Yeah, right. How do I even remember what colour her dress was? She seems sad though. I should ask her what's wrong._

Normal POV

Draco Malfoy walked towards her, his features softening somewhat, and he sat down on a nearby rock. He didn't say anything for a while, but remained, like Hermione, staring into the gloomy depths. Then he looked over at her, slyly, as though stealing a glimpse.

'Life's a bitch, huh?'

'Excuse me?'

'I mean, look at you. Whatever made you this upset must have been really serious .'

Hermione looked up at him, hoping he wasn't making fun of her, but he seemed to be sincere. She hugged her knees to her chest.

'Yeah, I guess so…'

Draco picked up a rock from the bank and skimmed it across the lake. It hopped once, twice, three times.

'I mean, you're Hermione Granger. You don't take crap from anybody. Do you need someone to talk to?'

Hermione shook her head.

'There's nothing to say.'

Shifting her weight, she stood up and scoured the ground for a flat rock. In an effort to be companionable, she tried to skim it across the lake and failed miserably.

'Here,' Draco said, picking up another, 'try it like this.'

With that he put one hand on hers, slipping the rock into her grasp and placing the other hand on her hip. A shock zapped her, it seemed white-hot, and she suddenly became aware of where his hands were. Gently steering her hip to a different angle, he lifted her hand back and said, 'Flick your wrist and release it.'

Hermione gulped and closed her eyes, skipping the rock reluctantly. She opened her eyes and was surprised to walk it skip merrily over the water, four times. She gasped with delight, and looked up to see Draco's blue eyes, surprisingly warm, locked upon hers. Upon meeting his gaze, she ducked her head. His arm was still snaked around her waist, and his other hand began to move upward. He gently cupped her chin and brought her head up to level with his. Tucking a strand of lightly curling hair behind her ear, he moved in, inches away from her face-

She pulled away, blushing as she began to pick up her bag and fled back up the steep path to the castle, leaving Draco in shock, wondering what he had done wrong.

**Hermione POV**

**I feel so awful. It was just, seeing his face so close… it scared me. I shouldn't have done that, he must feel so embarrassed. That was so strange… but amazing.**

The next day, Hermione was hiding behind a book at the breakfast table when the post arrived. A large tawny owl flew down, neatly setting a small envelope in front of her. Looking around, she slipped quickly out of the Great Hall to read it. Once in the Owlery, she opened the envelope to find a note:

_Hermione,_

_I'm very sorry. I sprung that on you yesterday unfairly, I know you were upset about Krum. Please can we meet to talk about it?_

_Draco_

Hermione bit her lip, trying to decide a reply. Meanwhile Draco began to ascend the stairs to the Owlery. He wracked his brains for some place to meet, not knowing the Hermione was directly behind the door. He opened the door and was brought back with a thud to reality when he saw the curly head sitting on the bench next to the tower window, equally stunned. Silently, he moved towards her and sat down.

'I'm so sorry!' They said at the same time, and had a giggle about.

Hermione looked right at him for the first time,

'I really, _really_ like you Malfoy.'

'Then why don't we just start over?'

Smiling, she prepared to laugh off the suggestion, but was silenced by a kiss. Draco's lips were soft, treading lightly at first as she leaned into the kiss, his hands holding her waist, her hands in his hair.

She smiled against his lips, knowing there might be a hope for them. He pulled away and said

'By the way, call me Draco.'

With that, she smiled and kissed him again.


	9. Moony,Wormtail for:SnitchSeeker101

**Title: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Rudolph  
For: Saffy aka SnitchSeeker101  
House: Gryffindor  
From: Val aka ChatterChick**

A/N: Merry Christmas Saffy, hope you enjoy this!

* * *

****

Lily Evans sunk into the empty comfy chair across from Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The two boys gave her curious looks. Lily knew that although she had been on friendlier terms with Remus since fourth year and Sirius since the middle of sixth, she never really joined them in the common room unless she had a reason. This time was no exception.

Her parents had insisted she bring a date to Petunia's wedding. "Whatever happened to that nice lad from Spinners End?" They had asked. Not wanting to tell them how _that_ friendship ended, Lily tried to placate her mother by telling her there was a boy she had her eye on. That may have been true, but the thought of asking him to be her date turned Lily from fierce Gryffindor lion to a timid woodland doe.

So that was how she was here, in front of Remus and Sirius, trying to start the most awkward conversation of her life. It really shouldn't have come to this, but it seemed that she had quickly run out of potential date options. Everyone had plans during the Christmas holidays and couldn't make it to a wedding the day before.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you lost for words, perhaps you should come out and say it?" Remus teased her.

Lily huffed. This would have been so much easier if he wasn't constantly surrounded by his friends. The four of them were worse than a pack of girls, always together. She doubted they even went to the toilets alone! James and Peter had left the common room earlier, so now was really her only chance to catch Remus almost-alone. She could deal with Sirius Black listening in. She had no choice.

"My sister's getting married and I er – am expected to bring a date and Remus, we're friends and I was hoping you could do me a favour and – "

"Of course Lily, I'll be happy to take you." Lily sighed in relief. Good, reliable Remus, she knew she could count on him. "When is it?"

"The wedding's December 23rd? My parents, they'll want to meet you before then of course – "

Lily stopped speaking at the grins on the faces of Remus and Sirius. They were downright menacing.

"Oh, I'm afraid I'll be busy then," Remus said as Sirius tried to stifle a laugh. "But I think James is free."

Of course they would suggest that. Lily cursed Mary MacDonald's large mouth. She also cursed Remus for befriending those three idiots. He could have been such a great bloke if he wasn't under their influence. "I wouldn't ask Peter either," Remus grinned at her. "I would imagine he has plans. You know how the holidays are. All the family wants to see you."

Lily was getting the feeling that it was a little too convenient that everyone seemed to have plans on the same weekend as her sister's wedding. Even if it was the holidays.

"Except my family," snickered Sirius. "If you'd rather ask me to your sister's wedding."

The image of her sister's reaction to being introduced to Sirius Black was almost worth bringing him. Thanks to his fanatical parents, he was about as clueless about the muggle-world as any wizard could get. She had assumed that, with a bit of coaching, Remus, Peter or James could keep up with her muggle family. Sirius revealed in leaving chaos in his wake and she doubted he'd put much of an effort acting muggle when being himself would drive Petunia around the bend.

"You don't really have plans do you?"

Remus seemed to suddenly find the pattern of the chair very interesting.

"Look Lily," Sirius sat up straighter. "We heard from Alice you were complaining about having to find a date to your sister's wedding, and well, we assumed you'd play it safe and try to ask someone as friends. But we all know you fancy James so just give him a chance already and ask him."

xXxXx

Lily wondered out to the grounds later than evening. It was December and snowy, leaving her in the Christmas spirit despite her dread of the upcoming wedding. It seemed she wasn't the only one in the Christmas spirit. A beautiful male reindeer with a bright red nose trotted across the field towards her. Only, Lily decided, it couldn't be an actual reindeer. They were probably too far south. So he must have been a deer then.

"Are you supposed to be Rudolph?" She tried to stifle a laugh. Rudolph tossed his head, rather indignant. "The Marauders get to you then? Only Sirius would think this was a great laugh, charming innocent animals."

If Lily didn't know any better, she'd say the stag looked amused at this. As it were, Lily wasn't particularly practiced at reading animal expressions.

_"Finite incarnation."_ The nose stopped glowing and Lily patted his head. "Aren't you a handsome fellow?" Rudolph's tail wiggled back and forth. "I thought deer were supposed to be shy. Although, I guess if Sirius could get close enough to you, you're not all that scared of students. He's a bit loud and a bit of a pain. He offered to be my date to my sister's wedding. Could you imagine?"

Rudolph snorted his disagreement and stomped his foot on the snow-packed ground.

"I'm glad you agree it wouldn't be a good idea." She continued stroking Rudolph, pleased that he decided to stick around. He seemed to be enjoying the neck scratch at any rate. He relaxed his head into her outstretched arm. Lily hoped he didn't relax too much, or else they'd both fall over.

"I fancy this one guy – I think everyone knows thanks to Mary. Sirius thinks I should ask him, as anactual date. And I want to, but you see – I'm a bit shy. It's so much easier asking someone as friends. You don't turn down friends." Unless your name was Remus Lupin and you were being a prat.

Rudolph stared at her with his black eyes, seeming oddly understanding. The stag lifted his head up and nudged her with his no-longer illuminated nose. "Okay, his name's James." She blushed as she finally admitted the words out loud. Rudolph rubbed his wet nose against the palm of Lily's hand. She wrinkled her own nose, a little grossed out, but comforted all the same.

xXxXx

"Hey Lily!"

Lily turned to see James Potter coming towards her in the Great Hall. She was on her way back to the common room before curfew. She slowed down to let him join her on the walk back.

His cheeks were flushed as if he had been outside for a while, which, he probably had been. James seemed to despise being indoors and could always be found outside, flying around or helping Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. His black hair was naturally windswept and she cursed herself for finding it appealing after all the times she got after him about ruffling it up. But damn it, he looked good.

"Any luck finding a date for your sister's wedding?" Cheeky bugger, he probably knew all about her failed attempt at asking Remus, among others.

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak about it with him standing so close. It was a long walk back in the same direction if he turned her down.

"You know, if you'd have asked me, I'd have said yes in a heartbeat." He looked genuine when he said that. His head was tilted downwards and he glanced upward at her through the pieces of hair that fell onto his glasses. Also, he looked hopeful. If Sirius and Remus figured she fancied him, she wouldn't put it past James to have known either.

Oh bugger. "James, would you? Be my date to my sister's wedding? My actual date, not as friends or as a favour but – "

"YES!" James had stopped in his tracks; almost bouncing on the balls of his feet he looked so happy. "Of course I would – I was hoping you'd ask!"

"We'd have to meet up before. Maybe go to Hogsmeade together next weekend?" she shyly asked. Knowing now that he wanted to be her date, she couldn't resist asking to spend more time with him. It also did much to improve her nerve and banish any thoughts of rejection. "I know you don't know much about the muggle world and the Dursleys aren't aware of well..."

"Of course, of course," he nodded, enthused about the promise of at least two dates with Lily. And Lily, for the first time, was actually looking forward to her sister's wedding.


	10. Nervous for:Caveat Lector 52

**Title: Nervous**

**For: Caveat Lector 52/Kayla**

**House: Slytherin**

**Name: Dramionefan4life**

* * *

****Harry Potter walked down the stairs to the dungeons in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had walked these halls many times before, but never seemed as nervous as he was today. Today, however, his nerves didn't come from the thought of seeing Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master for a long time. It was quite the opposite in fact. He was hoping Severus would help him calm down.

You see, it was well known that Severus Snape was Harry Potter's father, well adopted father. It was the reason for his trip to the dungeons. He hoped that his dad could give him the advice he needed to get through what was causing his nerves.

Harry gave the password when he reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, the man who guarded his father's rooms. He was barely inside the door when he felt someone run into him. "Harry! I've missed you!" said Harry's five year old brother Skyler.

Harry laughed. "You saw me not that long ago, Sky."

"It was TWO days ago, Harry. That is a long, long, long time!"

"You're right. I'm sorry I've been such a horrible brother to not come see you for a whole two days. I will make sure not to do that ever again. Will you forgive me?"

"Okay Harry, I forgive you."

Harry smiled and gave his brother a hug. He could still remember the day that he found out Sam, his adoptive mother, told him that she was pregnant. He had been so excited about being a big brother that most thought he was looking forward to the baby more than his parents. The day that Skyler was born had been a happy day for everyone in the family.

"Sky where are mum and dad? I looked for dad up in his office but I couldn't find him there."

"Daddy and mummy are in their room. They said that I should stay out here and play with my toys. Mummy said that she wanted to help daddy relax before the feast tonight. Are you here to help daddy relax too Harry?"

Harry laughed. He knew exactly what his parents were up to and he wanted nothing to do with that. His face scrunched up at the thought of the last night he walked in to a scene like that. It still gave him nightmares to think about it. "No, I think mum can do that on her own. I wanted to talk to dad but maybe you and I could do something instead. How would you like to go flying for a bit with me? We could leave a note for mum and dad so they don't get worried about you."

Before Sky could answer both boys heard their parents' door open. Harry smirked at his parents. "Relaxed enough Dad? Wouldn't want you tense during the feast, now would we?"

Severus glared at his son. "Brat."

Sam walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. "Hello, dear. What brings you down here? You didn't come down just to annoy your father, did you?"

Harry laughed. "As much fun as that is, no, that's not why I came down here. I just wanted to talk to Dad a bit but Sky informed me that you were helping him _relax_."

Severus glared at his son again. "Well as you can see, your mother and I are done _relaxing_. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Could we go into your lab?"

"Sure." The two walked into the lab, which was located just off the living room. Once inside they sat at one of the lab tables. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I, oh I don't know. I'm nervous I guess."

"Why are you nervous? We both know that you will make a great teacher."

"How can you be sure of that though? What if I'm a horrible teacher? What if none of my students want to listen to me? I've never taught a day in my life. What if I make a big bloody idiot of myself? Then no one will ever take me seriously." Harry put his head in his hands. Maybe taking the open Potions position was not his best idea.

Severus laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "Harry, you will be a great teacher. I wouldn't have given you the position otherwise. You have nothing to worry about. You taught your classmates defensive spells in your fifth year. Did you know that all those that you taught got Outstandings on their OWLs? Well, they did." He put two fingers under his son's chin. He raised Harry's chin up, forcing his son to look him in the eye. "Harry, don't worry about it. Just relax and be yourself. You will do fine, I promise."

Harry sighed. He knew what his father said was right. He also knew he was worrying for no reason but he just couldn't help it. It was in his nature to worry about nothing before shocking himself and the world with his abilities. "You're right. I know you are. I'm just, me." He sighed and stood up. "Right, I need to relax. Before you even say it, no I'm not going to do so in the way you just did. Would you mind if I took Sky out for some flying? You know that it helps me relax. It could be some fun brother time."

"Sure, I don't see why not. Are you sure he wants to go? Have you asked him?"

"Yes, I asked him. He was about to give his answer when you and mum walked into the living room."

"Well, let's go ask him."

They walked back into the living room to find Sam tickling Skyler on the couch. They both laughed at the sight. "Hey Sky, do you want to go out and fly?"

"Yes! Can I mum? Dad? Please?!"

"Sure." Severus said. "Go before I change my mind."

"Or he starts kissing Mum again." Harry mumbled.

"I heard that, Brat."

"Heard what? I didn't say anything," he said with a smirk. "Come on, Sky. Let's go."

"Okay, Harry. See you later Mum and Dad."

"Bye, boys," Sam said. "Harry, keep him safe."

"Don't worry, Mum. He'll be fine." Harry turned to Skyler. "I'll race you Sky."

Both boys ran out the portrait, trails of laughter following in their wake.


	11. Heartbeat for:Dramionefan4Life

**Title – Heartbeat  
For: This story is a present for: Tiff, Dramionefan4life  
House: Gryffindor  
Name: MrsBates93, Sara**

* * *

****

Hermione Granger was in love. At first she'd denied it to herself._ I don't have feelings for him… I can't,_ she thought to herself, brushing the new found feelings that had started to surface for her ex DADA teacher aside.

But these feelings had begun to rise slowly and steadily as she became closer to him through the summers she spent with Harry and Ron at Grimmauld Place and at The Burrow.

When they were at The Burrow, she would watch as he and Sirius would join the rest of the Weasleys as they played their annual game of Quidditch while she sat and watched with Molly and Arthur. As much as she didn't mind flying she preferred her feet being on the ground more than anything else.

Watching him with Sirius, she saw what he would have been like when he was younger even if they were just flickers in the way he smiled and acted.

She knew his secret and she wasn't afraid, she'd seen him in his wolf form in Third Year and she felt sorry for him and for the pain he had to go through each full moon.

She was scared that he would rebuff her feelings for him but at the same time she felt happy knowing she was going to tell him how she truly felt.

On this summer's day she found him in the large garden behind The Burrow.

"Remus."

At the sound of his name, he turned round and smiled when he saw Hermione walking towards him.

"Hello Hermione, it's a lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes it is… Remus… I… I need to tell you something."

He could tell she was nervous, placing a hand on her arm that seemed to relieve her of the worry she felt.

"Hermione, what is it? I'm a good listener you know. You can tell me anything."

She looked at her surroundings before looking at him. Taking a breath she said, "Nothing is wrong… Can we go for a walk? I'd feel better if we walked and talked. Besides it's a nice day for it."

He nodded, "Yes that's fine with me."

They left the garden of The Burrow and walked through the surrounding fields as the sun in the clear blue sky shone down on them.

When they were a clear distance away from the house, Remus asked, "So what did you want to tell me?" He arched an eyebrow as his eyes filled with curiosity at what she wanted to tell him that seemed so important to her.

Hermione took a deep breath before she said, "Remus, I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now."

She watched as his eyes seemed to widen for a few moments as he registered what she had just said, before he finally spoke.

_Prepare yourself Hermione, here comes the rejection, _she thought to herself.

"Hermione, I'm honoured that you think so highly of me. But the thing is I'm not the man for you. You want someone your own age not a scarred man who is a danger to anyone on a full moon," he said, trying to let her down as gently as possible even though he felt horrible for doing it.

"Remus, what you are does not scare me. I can handle it. And if by someone my own age you mean Harry or Ron you're sadly mistaken. They are my friends who I love dearly, but I could never see either of them as anything else other than my friends. I do not feel for them the way I feel for you," she said, placing her hand on his and traced her thumb along the top of it.

Their hands touching seemed to send electricity through both of their bodies straight into their hearts.

Remus's heart and head were having an ensuing battle. His head was telling him to walk away but his heart was telling him to let his guard down and see what was in front of him before he threw it away.

The spark between them seemed to make him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time – love. She loved him.

When Remus didn't reply, her heart sunk. She sighed and let go of his hand as she turned and began to walk away.

A silent tear began to fall down her face as she kept walking. She had been wrong to get her hopes up of him feeling the same way.

She had told him her true feelings and yet it had been for nothing.

_It's now or never Remus. Are you really going to let her walk away?_ His conscious asked.

_No I'm not,_ he replied silently.

"Hermione STOP!" he shouted as he went after her.

She stopped in her tracks; he had called her name. But why? Turning round she found him facing her.

"Remus wha…" she trailed off as Remus cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"God I've been so stupid Hermione. I'm in love with you too."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to protect you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh Remus, we'll get through this together I promise."

"I love you Hermione Granger," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"And I love you Remus Lupin."

With that they kissed again.

He knew at that moment that whatever happened, they would be together.


End file.
